Popcorn
by pirategirl94
Summary: Rose settles down to watch a film and the doctor comes along. Mickey sees them and isn't to happy. Who will rose choose? 10Rose. COMPLETE! may do a sequel..not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the BBC and I don't own doctor who. Sadly I don't own the doctor/David tenant (sobs) or rose/Billie piper because if I owned her then she would stay! But oh well. This ignores doomsday and the girl in the fireplace.

XxXxXxX

Rose was sitting in the TV room watching TITANIC. She had a bucket of popcorn and a large glass of Pepsi in front of her. She also had a box of tissues next to her, as she new she would cry at some point. The sofa was a very large –almost a 20 seater- black leather and cosy styled sofa. She was sitting with her legs curled up next to her. Half way through the film the doctor came in and sat next to her. He put his arm round her and she immediately leaned into his embrace, it was natural and they saw nothing wrong with it. By now they mostly forgot they did it so often. 

"What you watching?" the doctor asked casually.

"Titanic." Rose replied not taking her eyes off the screen. The doctor noticed the box of tissues next to her.

"You came prepared then." He said with a grin.

"Sssh!" she replied. 15 minutes later the doctor was getting really bored. He hated this film and rose new it too.

"OK Rose I am **not **watching this film." He said.

"Ohhhh, come on doctor! You know you want to!" rose groaned back at him. He just gave her a look. They both took a lunge for the remote getting it at the same time. They began fighting over it, well not fighting but struggling. Eventually rose pinned the doctor down on the sofa, she was on top of him. They were still struggling over the remote and eventually rose won.

"HA!" she yelled then laughed. They took a minute to actually look at the position they were in. rose's thighs were wrapped round the doctor's waist and she was sitting upright. He was laying beneath her his hands on her thighs. They weren't supposed to be resting on her thighs it just sort of happened.

"Rose…" the doctor started but Mickey walked in the room.

"DOCTOR, ROSE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Mickey yelled when he saw their position.

"Uh, Mickey…" rose began.

"Save it" Mickey replied and walked out the room.

The doctor looked at rose, he knew she was unhappy in her relationship with Mickey but he wasn't going to say anything. The doctor thought rose was going to run after Mickey. She didn't. "Mickey?" she shouted at him down the tardis corridor.

"WHAT?" he replied She just looked at him.

"We need to talk." She said seriously.

XxXxX

Was it any good? I'm going to update soon. I've had a bad case of writers block lately when I was trying to finish my story I love you. Any suggestions welcomed thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own BBC or doctor who or David tennant (someday…) or Billie piper (if I did she WOULD stay). Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Comments always welcomed.

XxXxX

"We need to talk."

Mickey knew what that meant. Any human knows what that means. Hearing rose say this to Mickey shocked the doctor.

He also knew what this meant. He was secretly overjoyed.

Rose and Mickey went into a spare junk room that was huge. Cluttered but huge.

"Rose…" Mickey started.

"**It's over, I can't go on like this it's killing me! Being in the same as you has got so boring now Mickey. We have nothing **

**anymore! I don't love you and I never have! So its just over!"** rose yelled at him. Rose was so loud that the doctor heard her from

the control room where he was now sitting. Little did he know, he would hear the whole argument.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR DUMPING ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WENT OFF WITH YOUR FANCY PANTS

DOCTOR, ROSE! I SHOULD BE DUMPING YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO SEE YOU WITH HIM DO

YOU? YOU SILLY LITTLE SLUT OF COARSE YOU DON'T!" Mickey yelled. The doctor was surprised at what Mickey had said.

And angry at what he heard him call her. But he didn't interfere. Rose punched him. She quickly realised what she had done and left the

room quickly. She went into the control room holding her fist in shock.

"Having a nice argument?" the doctor asked chuckling.

Rose just sat on the sofa and blurted out something the didn't quite hear.

"What?" he asked.

"I punched him." She said laughing now.

"Go rose!" said and laughed. Then Mickey came in looking very angry, with a bleeding nose.

"Some punch that was rose! His nose is bleeding!" the doctor said grinning.

"Woops?" rose replied. Then laughed.

"Rose Tyler I'm going to beat you till that nice white fluffy carpet in your roo turns red." Mickey said coldly.

"Are you?" the doctor piped in. "I don't think you are, you see if you did that you do know I would have

to kill you right?" the doctor said calmly. Rose was taken aback.

"You would?" she asked the doctor.

"Of coarse, no one messes wit rose Tyler without facing the consequences." The doctor replied. Rose smiled at him. He mirrored her smile.

Just then Mickey came ove to them. And grabbed rose by the hair and threw her to the ground. The only expression in the doctor's eyes was fury and anger. He wa going to make Mickey pay.

XxXxX

Thanks I know its going slow at the mo but im going to write a few more chapters in the next few

days. It will be rose10. next chapter Mickey pays (evil laugh) and the doctor and rose 'embrace'.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are going to SO regret you did that!" the doctor roared at Mickey.

He got hold of Mickey and threw him across the console room.

He then went and stood over him and laughed quite evilly.

Mickey just looked at him fear in his eyes.

Then rose got up and stood behind Mickey.

She winked at the doctor. The doctor smiled a cheeky grin at her.

Mickey turned round to see what the doctor was smiling at. Rose.

"SLUT! SLUT!" he yelled. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! YOU EVIL COW! YOU JUST GO OFF AND PLAY LITTLE MISS SLUT

WITH THE DOCTOR! WELL IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE WILL!" Mickey roared, forgetting the doctor was there. The

doctor was about to seriously hurt Mickey for what he said when rose started shouting at Mickey.

"You just DON'T understand! You think you know it all but you haven't got a clue! Mickey I don't **want** to be with you because how can

I be with you? I don't love you cos its not you I love. I love the D-"then she stopped. Realising what she was just about to say. She took a

breath and said it. "I love the doctor." She said sheepishly.

The doctor grinned at her and winked.

"Love you too rose." He answered.

Then he turned his attention to Mickey.

"As I said, you will pay. Some way or another. Firstly I'm going to take you back to earth, land in Cardiff and make you get back to your

flat on your own. But before I do that, I'm going to give you an itsy bitsy lesson on how to treat Rose okay?"

Mickey just looked at him. "Uh…okay…" he stuttered.

The doctor bent down and whispered in a dark and angry tone,

"Don't EVER come near her again." Then the doctor dragged him into the wardrobe room so he could gather his stuff.

The doctor went back into the control room and sat next to rose.

"Do you really love me?" he asked. He had a cheeky grin on his face while asking though.

"Ummm..." Rose said back. Clearly blushing by this stage.

"Cos I love you..." The doctor said back.

"Really?" Rose answered. A slight grin on her face.

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He answered.

"I do love you."

XxXxX

Ok...DON'T HIT ME! I promise fluff next chapter! soz 2 stop it there!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Doomsday…what's that?

The Doctor leaned down to Rose and gently kissed her. He slid his tongue in smoothly and she kissed back.

"Oh so this is what its all about then!" Mickey interrupted. The Doctor and Rose jumped apart quickly.

"Err…let's get you home then…" The doctor said, hair slightly ruffled.

The TARDIS landed in Mickey's flat. "OUT!" the doctor yelled chasing him out of the doors. Rose came to the door and threw his bag out behind him.

"AND DON'T COME BACK" Mickey yelled as the TARDIS de-materialised.

Back in the TARDIS Rose and the Doctor were on the sofa cuddling and kissing.

"I'm going to get some tea, want some?" Rose asked as she got up.

"Yeah please." The doctor replied. Rose walked into the kitchen and got out some mugs. Just then she blacked out. The Doctor heard a

smash and ran into the kitchen. Rose was lying unconscious on the kitchen floor.

"Oh for gods sake. Rose, ROSE!" He picked her up and took her to the med bay. He ran a few tests on her and found out she had the same DNA as him. "Oh..My..God.."

XxXxX

Hi sorry for the short chapter! Hope you liked it xx


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my god…what…how…BADWOLF! Of course!_ The doctor thought to himself.

"Doctor…" rose brought him out of his daze.

"Rose!"

"What happened…?"

"Ok rose let me explain…Well it started in the game station when you looked into the tardis and took in the vortex. You were the bad

wolf. You destroyed the daleks and ended the time war, thanks for that by the way, and then I had to take it out of you. That's how I

regenerated because I couldn't handle it. But since then what's left of it has adapted to your blood and changed your DNA so you're a

sort of time lady now. You have 3 regenerations."

"Oh…My…God"

"That's why you fainted. Because the cycle was finished."

Rose just pulled him close and gave him a desperate, passionate, loving yet lustful snog. "Things are gonna be ok." They said at the same

time, and went off to the bedroom.

XxX

_Fisis_! Well? Ok thanks to every body for reviewing ESPECIALLY those who follow my stories. Love you all. Also by the way just

wondering, will anybody bother to write loads of fics with Martha in them? I might but they have to have rose in them as

well…ROSETYLER4EVA!


End file.
